dead_endedfandomcom-20200216-history
Ally-Joey Byers
Ally-Joey Byers, often referred to as Ally or Joey, is a main protagonist of the Canon Timeline, as well as Volume 2. She is the daughter of Joyce Byers and Alexei, and her current purpose is to protect everyone she has ever known and loved. She seeks to gain enough power to fulfill her purpose and continuously travels through hundreds of timelines just to protect her family and friends. She is voiced by Alex1s. Appearance |-| Classic= Ally physically appears as a cute but edgy preteen girl with brown-mauve hair held up by twin tails. The more she uses her Time-Traveling magic, the lighter and more saturated pinker her hair will be, to the point that her hair returns to its former lighter form. Whenever she is in the Time Portal, her hair becomes completely pastel pink with no trace of brown-mauve. She wears an oversized coat that once belonged to Joyce, ribbons from her childhood and Alexei's glasses. Under the coat, she has the outfit she wore when her parents died in the first timeline, but much more faded. |-| Magical Girl= Ally has very long dark magenta hair with wavy twin-tails held up by pastel red bows. Her eyes appear to have a more amber hue. Her outfit consists of a large frilly lab coat. Inside of that, her shirt has a pale yellow frill with a white stripe and red buttons. She has a skirt with flower-like patterns that are a pink-white fade. She wears black shoes, and she is usually seen with guns and bombs. |-|Young Ally= When she was younger, Ally looked much more different. She had much lighter pink hair with a pastel tint. It was tied up in small pigtails by the same ribbons, except much less faded. They had a much redder hue. She would also wear cute clothing, like pastel-colored overalls and dresses. She was wearing an oversized shirt with visible bra straps and large shorts when her parents died in the first timeline. Early Life About 20 years ago, a young girl was born. The girl's name was Ally-Joey Byers. She lived a happy life as the daughter of Joyce Byers and Alexei, and the younger sister of Will and Jonathan Byers. However, she was an accident. Caused by a wild kid who seemed to not know how intelligence worked. He had forced these two people to do something very obscene, and soon Ally was accidentally brought into existence... Joyce had despised this kid since the day she had been impregnated. She knew everything was going to go wrong just because of something stupid this kid had done. She spent most of her days planning to get rid of this kid. Those two began to argue over the situation, as her boyfriend and her children could do nothing but stand and pretend as if nothing was going wrong. Their arguments eventually led to them attempting to kill each other, with Joyce trying to end Hatty's life, and Hatty trying to protect himself. At the end of the fight, Hatty lost, falling off of the balcony in their apartment, and into a rose bush full of thorns, causing his death. Joyce spent her days crying about how she had murdered someone during Ally's lifetime. Alexei, on the other hand, was having a difficult time taking care of his children on his own and having to deal with many responsibilities. Joyce then grabbed Alexei, threw him inside of a room and started battling with him against his will. Alexei had been wounded a lot whereas Joyce did not have even one scratch. Joyce later gave up, as she wasn't willing to kill the one person she had a child with. They were sitting by each other, and later Joyce had started crying. Alexei attempted to lift her spirits, but he knew there was no point and started crying too. Joyce had suddenly had enough of her pain, pulled out a gun that would soon belong to Ally, and shot Alexei. She had shot herself seconds later, with Ally watching in confusion and fear. Ally started crying uncontrollably, and as she was doing so, a strange creature hopped onto a chair near her. It told her, "What if you could change this very fate?" Knowing that her time was running short, she sacrificed her soul to become a powerful being that could and would change this fate of her parents and the possible fate of her family and friends, by putting it inside of a gem so she could save her loved ones. Personality Always frowning and talking very rarely, Ally seemed to be incapable of cheerfulness. She is almost never seen smiling, and she actually seemed mute at first. She had a very aggressive attitude, especially towards Alexei, and always seemed to worry about future events. She is always seen and described as hopeless. She treated people with great aggression and was not very keen to meet other people unless it was anyone within her family or memories. Since she had such an intelligent mindset, everyone was quick to trust her. This short-lived trust broke when Alexei read about the "sources" of corruption as Murray was taking notes, while Origins!Hatty was getting closer to figuring out what, or who the source was. Alexei accidentally stumbled across a journal. He read across it and there was a story about a girl who sacrificed her own soul to become a powerful being who would protect her loved ones. On the other hand, Murray went across this note in runes reading, "HATAAYYTAYTYATATTTYATYTAYTAATATYATT GET RID OF HIM". Afterward, Ally wasted no time trying to stay and take the punishment she was going to get. She attempted to travel to a different timeline, resulting in abandoning the current one, but she was caught and "killed" when Murray ripped the paper in front of her. She was ripped in half, and she was forced to go back to another timeline. She was forced to die in 5 different timelines just to get back to the current one. When it comes to battles, she is usually quick and straight to the point, which results in the battle ending very fast. She plans all her attack strategies before the battle even starts. But when she's fighting a corrupted version of a loved one (eg. Mike or Jonathan), she will break out in tears but will still get her job done. She seems to know everyone's past, but cannot seem to remember her own. The only thing that she remembers is that Joyce and Alexei were her parents. However, she is able to look at past items, notes and "trinkets" (as she calls them) to remember her past. This is shown when she looks at the drawing that Joyce had made. She suddenly gets her memory of Hatty's mistake in the first timeline but doesn't directly remember. When she had awoken in the second timeline after the first, she had Alexei's glasses right next to her, giving her a memory of Alexei. Her coat was another item that gave her a memory of Joyce. But her main purpose will and always will be to protect her loved ones. In many other corrupted worlds, Hatty would be the one to warn the main victims, though Ally beat Hatty to this one, as this was her intent. Whenever someone is close to falling off something (eg. a rooftop or cliff), Ally will to her full extent summon a portal for them to fall on leading back to a surface. Same for when someone attempts suicide. She will do anything to save her family and friends because all she wanted was a peaceful life with them. Unfortunately, it wasn't as planned. Trivia * Ally shares various similarities to Homura Akemi, methodically, idealistically, and visibly. * Before her name was Ally, her former name was Andy-Joey Byers, and the crew agreed that it was too boyish for a former 'girly girl'. ** But even longer before her name was Ally, her name was Lexi. It changed about an hour after Jason declared this name "too similar to the referral title of best boi". * Ally sounds similar to "Alexei" in a way. * Joey sounds similar to "Joyce" in a way. * If Alexei and Joyce die, Ally will slowly die. So whenever this happens in different timelines, she needs to immediately travel to another timeline. * Ally states that if Eleven, Will, C!Hatty, O!Hatty Joyce end up all dying, the timeline will be erased. ** This excludes Alexei, since he is already confirmed to be dead. * If you invert Ally's colors, you can find what seems to be the "Joey_.x*". * Ally knows who Grigori is. ** A trait she shares with Alexei and Murray is her great fear of him, even though he's dead. * She tends to ignore, despise and exclude a girl named Gigi a lot. * When she is able to save them all from corruption, Ally will be forced to leave the timeline and return to the first one, possibly erasing any memory of her in the current one.